It is known in the art to place tags on animate and/or inanimate objects to facilitate the detection and tracking of the objects. Such tracking of objects has many applications including inventory control and management, loss prevention and recovery, etc. Various technologies have been deployed to form environments in which the tagged objects can be tracked. For example, a network of satellites (e.g., the Global Positioning System (GPS)), a wireless network according to the IEEE 802.11 standard (e.g., WiFi), a wireless network according to the IEEE 802.15.1 standard (e.g., Bluetooth), etc. could be used to define the environment in which the tagged objects are tracked. Each of these technologies, however, suffers from drawbacks that can contribute to an inefficient, ineffective, undesirable and/or cost prohibitive object tracking system when so employed.
For example, a tracking system implemented using GPS suffers from line-of-site issues in that it cannot penetrate through objects (e.g., buildings) to track the tagged objects. As a result, GPS is ill-suited for many applications, such as those requiring tracking of objects below ground. Furthermore, the quality of a GPS-implemented system can be adversely affected by inclement weather (e.g., precipitation), atmospheric conditions (e.g., humidity), and multipath effects. As a result, GPS is ill-suited for many applications, such as those requiring tracking of objects outdoors. Further still, the location accuracy of a GPS-implemented system is generally in the range of 5 to 15 meters. As a result, GPS is ill-suited for many applications, such as those requiring more accurate tracking of objects. Cost is another drawback. Most GPS units today cost over $250, which includes the GPS function and means for remote communications (cell or satellite modem). As a result, GPS is ill-suited for many applications, such as those requiring numerous units. Size is another issue with GPS units, which are typically the size of a deck of cards or larger. As a result, GPS is ill-suited for many applications, such as those requiring relatively small tags. Furthermore, GPS units have a relatively high power consumption. For example, in a GPS unit, batteries can have a life cycle of 1 to 7 days, unless attached to a recharging battery or the like. As a result, GPS is ill-suited for many applications, such as those requiring tags having a low power consumption.
As another example, a tracking system implemented using WiFi suffers from drawbacks. For example, WiFi units were designed for wide bandwidth applications, such as computer-computer communications, video and audio over IP. As a result, WiFi is ill-suited for many applications, such as those requiring a more narrow, focused bandwidth. Furthermore, WiFi units (i.e., nodes) have a relatively high power consumption. For example, battery life is usually 0.5 to 5 days. As a result, WiFi is ill-suited for many applications, such as those requiring tags having a low power consumption. WiFi networks are wireless from the access nodes to the endnodes, but the access nodes (or routers) are typically wired together in order to enhance the range of the network, and at some point must be hardwired to the Internet backbone. As a result, WiFi is ill-suited for many applications, such as those in which hardwiring is impractical. WiFi networks are typically limited to a maximum of 32 endnodes in size. As a result, WiFi is ill-suited for many applications, such as those requiring increased scalability of the network size. Furthermore, in a WiFi network, the transmission range between endnodes and an access node is 1 to 100 meters. As a result, WiFi is ill-suited for many applications, such as those requiring an increased transmission range across the network.
As yet another example, a tracking system implemented using Bluetooth suffers from drawbacks. For example, Bluetooth is very limited in the number of endnodes that can be attached to a host. It is not uncommon for a Bluetooth network to be limited to 1 to 7 devices. As a result, Bluetooth is ill-suited for many applications, such as those requiring increased scalability of the network size. Furthermore, Bluetooth units (i.e., devices) have a relatively high power consumption. For example, battery life is usually in the range of 1 to 7 days. Consequently, Bluetooth devices normally require recharging at the same rate as a cell phone. As a result, Bluetooth is ill-suited for many applications, such as those requiring tags having a low power consumption. In a Bluetooth network, the transmission range between devices and a host is normally limited to a range of 1 to 10 feet. As a result, Bluetooth is ill-suited for many applications, such as those requiring an increased transmission range across the network. Furthermore, in a Bluetooth network, there is no redundancy or mesh network for alternate paths to the host. As a result, Bluetooth is ill-suited for many applications, such as those requiring failure protection.
Thus, there is an unmet need in the art for object tracking systems and methods that overcome these and/or other drawbacks and provide a more cost-effective, robust, accurate, scalable, and/or flexible approach for the tracking of objects in an environment.